Doctor Who: Secrets Revealed
by UniqueFREAK2307
Summary: *HIATUS*What would happen if River found herself pregnant with the 11th Doctors child? But this child of theirs may be more than just a Timelord, it might even attract unwanted attention.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter. 1

***Cover art is by *BoffieXD on DA*******

***Hey guys sorry about the scare, I have deleted all my stories for a reason- no I am not leaving FF or DA, do not worry! I am revising/redoing all my stories and possibly deleting some, but I will be adding some new stories/concepts as well as correct some grammar, so please be patient. On the other hand, I am officially in the SPN fandom, so I might write a Fanfiction based on that and yeah. Sorry for the delay people, been somewhat busy, I shall try to stay on top of this and other stories. And yeah...okay go read this story and others and I will post another chapter and other stories soon. As always, leave a review below. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!STORY TIME ENGAGE!***

River Songs eyes followed the Doctors every movement as he rushed about the circular panels lined with buttons, levers and dizzying objects. His slender fingers raced amid the chaos like a two year old among toys. His face was a full-blown smile and his eyes sparkling with mischief; he was so carefree for someone who had seen so much. She was just so happy that she could see it all with him, her doctor. They had finally met up in the right order and had been traveling ever sense. A meek smile crawled its way onto her face as she absently rubbed the soft blue fabric that covered her slightly bulged abdomen. She had been meaning to tell him, but she could never find the right words or the right time amid all the running. She would have to tell him soon though, he had almost caught her little episodes when a little kick threw her off and her belly was growing bigger every day. So far, she brushed it off as nothing, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up.

She suddenly felt a little kick, and gripped the railing for support. Her face flushed with a big smile, it was definitely strong. It'd need powerful legs with all the running that they did.

She didn't hear him approach nor whisper something surely erotic in her ear. He grabbed her chin and forced her green eyes to stare into his warm brown ones. He seemed to search her eyes for something, anything. The intensity of his probing made her feel like he was examining her soul. She quickly averted her eyes before he found out all her secrets.

"What's wrong love?" he pleaded holding her hands in his, kissing them gently.

His touch was so enticing and all she wanted to do was spill her guts, but her fear caught the words in her throat.

"Oh nothing...it's..." she started but was stopped by his lips.

His kiss was intense and awakened a primal urge within her; she wanted to drag him up the steps to their bedroom and do such bad things to him. It felt like the world stopped and it was only the two of them. Unfortunately the world began sooner than she'd like and he pulled away from her, his nose barely touching hers. Gripping her head in a soft caress, he half whispered, "No don't lie to me you've been acting weird ever since we left Singapore, you mean too much to me to push whatever's wrong off..."

He pressed his forehead to hers, his hot breath enveloping her in ecstasy...hell she was screwed she thought, but she didn't care. Her fingers itched to grab a fistful of his hair and kiss him with all her might, but the sound of the phone dial ringing saved her from spilling her secrets.

"I'll get it!" she almost shouted and slinked out of his grip.

He grabbed her around the waist as she grabbed the phone, "Hello this is…the doctors phone, river speaking-" he kissed her exposed neck. She could barely speak a word as he induced an arousal from her, "-please hold" she breathed, dropping the phone she spun around to face the tease.

A smug smirk that etched across his face almost sent her over the edge.

She took in a shaky breathe and spoke slowly, "The queen needs our help in…England" she gulped, beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"I don't care about that..." he lazily whispered and made a move for her neck.

She stopped him short, her palms pressed against his chest, she could feel his toned muscles tighten and her eyes fell below his waist. he was hard and ready for her, and she was more than willing to comply to his will. She let out a shaky breathe and looked elsewhere. He breathed a chuckle and pressed her back against the panels of glowing instruments.

"You can't keep avoiding me song", leaning in close he whispered, I know your weaknesses..." His hand slithered down her waist

She stopped his hand with her shaky one, "You're wrong—"; she stuttered" You don't know anything about me".

She instantly regretted the words as she saw them take full effect. His confident posture instantly stiffened, he looked almost like a statue, stuck in unending torment. Time seemed to slow as a storm brewed under the surface of his features. His facial expressions changed from surprised to understanding- as if what she had said was in a foreign language ,to how he shouldn't expect any less- it tore at her to watch him. His grip tightened on her wrists and she bit back a squeak of protest, she had to deal with the pain, it was small in comparison to the pain she felt in her heart. He seemed to loom over her, his long thin shadow engulfing all her fears and splaying them for all to see. his eyes were dark, dark as the night and their gazes glaxed over with anger, hurt and was that betrayel. The air crackled between them and it seemed like he'd never let up. She had to escape this terrible nightmare of guilt, and soon.

"Um dear-"she slowly began, her voice was barely a whisper, "What shall I tell the queen?"

Her hands gripped the edge of the panels so tightly it would leave red marks in the center of her palms. She tried desperately to keep her composure and remain in control. She had to be smart about this.

His eyes looked her up and down, assesing her false armor for any chinks, not finding any he stepped away relieving her pressured hips section relief. She hid her reaction well where as his emotions were written clearly across his face. He looked like he'd been slapped or like a kid when they do something bad and are getting scolded. His left eye twitched and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, before sighing.

"River, what...arn't you telling me?" He slowly lifted his gaze to hers as if it took the effort of a thousands tons to lift his head. His eyes looked on the verge of madness and tears. She felt really awful like she was the child being scolded. He reached up a hand, but seeing her move to evade, he let it drop.

He quickly cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, "Fine, if you won"t tell me I"ll just have to find out myself." His voice was rigid and cold, he meant buisness and he was dissapointed in her, for being what she thought she'd never go back to-the women who always lied to the Doctor.

He pushed past her and grabbed the phone that she had dropped, speaking in short sentences he answered the queen, exchanged necesities and hung up.

After he slammed the phone, he sighed and spoke the words she knew he wanted tosay before he even knew, "You sure you want to play this way?", he touched her fingers lightly, but just enough to run a shiver up her arm, " I don't like fighting hand and foot with you."

The words caught in her throat and all she could do was nod slowly. Her heart clenched when she felt him stiffen and turn away from her. "Okay fine, let's go save the queen. God save her, well actually we're gonna save her. Haha!" He meant well, but the joke fell flat in the air like a rotten odor. He clicked a few buttons and pulled the big lever and the Tardis went rumbling off.

River slipped down below the engines and sat, swinging in his tool sling watching him pace and press buttons occasionally. How on earth was she going to get out of this hole. It all seemed so hopeless.

***Okay, I hope you enjoyed this heartfelt and emotional chapter. I apologize for your overwhemling feels, try to stay whelmed and chill. Um... I posted this story awhile ago, but I'm changing up some bits, so try to stay with me. Also for each of my stories; feedback is always welcome and you can ask lots of questions-I like them too- they can be for a character and I can answer them in my made up perspective for them in this story. Also if you have any questions for me or ideas for commissions you'd like me to write, please PM and we can discuss.***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Another chapter, YAY! Okay so you've waited long enough for this one, I hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback below!***

The Tardis began to rock back and forth, as they flew through the Omega nebula. Both of them were straining to stand upright while trying not tearing the other's head off.

"Use the zigzag plotter before we tumble into the void!" River shouted at him, gripping the surrounding railing for support.

"I'm trying to, but-"; he started to shout back at her, but was cut short as another stone breaking quake rumbled through the Tardis.

Creaks of protest were heard, squeaks of loose bolts emanated all around them.

"And you're doing a wonderful job", River retorted as she rounded the corner to face him, "Just look at her she's barely keeping together." She continued, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, "WE NEED TO LAND HER NOW!"She struggled to say over the sound of the creaking and splintering as well as the annoying buzz of the instruments

"You don't think I know that!" He shrieked back, his voice hitching.

He absently adjusted his bowtie that had become a bit crooked after the tremors; before he began to race about the panels of buttons a look of desperation on his face. River just shook her eyes at him.

_ What an amateur, _she thought to herself. _How did he ever get on without her?_

She continued to correct his tiny mistakes that would have cost them dearly, earning a sarcastic retort like, '_It's my Tardis_' or '_I can fly her on my own thank you_'. At each retort, she just rolled her eyes and continued to help. Eventually he stopped complaining and even seemed to enjoy her help, but their previous conversation still loomed in the air and soon turned the mood sour. When the sound of them landing finally emanated, River breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to travel through the Omega nebula. Tricky business, ionized gas, very poisonous", she coughed out, stumbling towards the double doors, "After you sweetie", she mocked with a big smirk.

"Well we got where we wanted didn't we?" he snapped back at her as he walked out of the Tardis.

"Oh yes I'm sure, I mean the Tardis always lands where you want to go. You're such a great driver and all." She said in a singsong voice, "Not! That's why you have me." She said with a smirk and followed him outside.

A red, barren landscape stretches on for miles in endless dunes and plateaus of swirling dust and rock. River grabs out her scanner and begins to scan the area as they both adjust to the warm and placid landscape.

"Are you sure this Cardiff?" I don't remember it having a desert." She chortled.

"Yes well I'm sure you and your amazing self could've done better." He snapped, his voice filled with that familiar hurt.

She gave out a loud sigh as his real words sank in, it ate away at her to see him so angry, and all because of her. She was contemplating whether to shoot herself or use a simple poison, when he interrupted.

"Since we aren't in Cardiff, obviously…Where are we?" He inquired.

"We are on a level five planet called Letonali, some mining colony. I'm picking up high levels of radiation coming from the west…no east" she replied a frown settling on her already tight drawn lips.

She squinted towards the horizon and slowly drew out her gun, clicking a cartridge into it, _better to be prepared for anything _she thought absently.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find out why we're here." He urged playfully and started heading west.

"Other way sweetie", river giggled pointing left with her gun.

"I knew that", he mumbled and stalked in the indicated direction.

River let out as sigh and followed behind shaking her head.

(Later)

As they dragged on through the boring stretch of land, River began to wonder if they would ever see anything else. A shout of surprise raised her from her stupor, and turning she found the Doctor had tripped over a pile of something.

"Oí, dinosaur bones, no humanoide." He said examining a dusty cracked bone in his hand.

"Humanoide?" River exclaimed, "What are they doing on Letonali? The planets core would be too much warmth for them".

"Very good question, but—"the doctor began and licked the bone, "I'm positive it's humanoid, taste like it."

"Sweetie don't lick things, you have no idea what happened to it!" river exclaimed slapping the bone away from him. "Here let me help you up".

Just as the doctor grabbed her arm a bone cracked nearby and the Doctor slipped from her grasp and barely misses a shot fired from her gun.

"Oí watch out that was my head you almost shot off!" he shouted her, his face flustered.

"Sorry I heard a sound and shot where it came from, it's not my fault you got caught near it." She snapped back at him.

A resonating grumble shatters the silence and they both look around wildly for the source.

"Maybe we should leave…"The doctor trailed off as he got to his feet brushing off red dust.

"Oh now doctor you've never been one to skip an adventure; besides the Tardis brought us here for a reason. Why not find out what?" River argued.

"Yeah well…" Doctor trailed off again squinting at the horizon, "What's that?"

"What is it sweetie, an enemy?"

"No it's…wait No! It can't be…" Doctor trailed off.

"What?!" River said impatiently

The distant figure zaps in front of them, his hair is ashen white and he skin has a gaunt look to it, his smile a ferial snarl.

"Hello doctor." The figure said.

"But you can't be…the Master" River mumbled in disbelief.

"Oh but I am…Now I know the doctor but who are you little quim?" The Master remarked with disdain.

"Quim?! Ugh I'm River Song and you should be dead…State your purpose here." She snapped, pointing the gun at his face.

"My purpose? Why I've come to see the doctor of course." The master said mockingly.

"River go I'll handle this" He said pushing her behind him.

"Oh you don't have to do that. She's very pretty this one" Licking his lips as he eyed River, "Bit old though. What is she your fifteenth?" the master asked, eyeing them both.

"Who are calling old you dried up no good scoundrel…I ought to shoot you for that remark.

"River don't you have no idea what he's capable of", the doctor urged standing between the two, "Let's not point any guns…"

"Oh don't I? It's time to end this once and for all", She mumbled as gun beeps.

The master dodges the green bolt that blasted from her gun, "You know he's right you have no chance against me, you're nothing but a sliver to me…Ha! Sliver Song! Catch me if you can!" The master said in a singsong voice.

He dodged her next few shots and zapped out.

"Where'd he go?!" River snarled and searched the area with her gun.

"Right behind you my dear…" the master whispered, but before river can wheel on him he wrapped an arm around her neck and snatched her gun snapping it into two. "Playtimes over Song"

"Oh—yeah, I'm not out of…toys—yet", river struggled to say in between breathes while reaching for the knife hidden at her thigh.

The master clenched her hand in a death grip and grabbed the knife with the same hand. He put the tip of the knife to her throat, a trickle of red starts to appear.

"Let her go! You want me right?" the Doctor shrieked and stepped forward.

"Ah ah ah, stay where you are or I'll snap her neck in two!" The master growled pushing the knife deeper, sending a stream of blood down her throat.

"I'd like-to see-you tr-"River started to choke out but his elbow squeezed tighter on her already constricted throat.

She clawed at his arm, leaving bloody scratches along its length but his grip only tightened and she dropped her arms to her sides in exhaustion; her face at this point is on the brink of collapse.

"Well isn't she a fighter, so many interesting things. " He said as he caresses her face with the knife.

"Let her go", the doctor huffed, his whole body is tense and rigid with anger that is quickly boiling to the surface.

"Oh but Doctor don't you want to play? It's not fun to just give you the easy way out.", He pouted and stroked her cheek with the knife, "besides I like my new toy. Tell you what I'll make you a deal. How about you come along quietly or I'll make you watch your beloved companion be endlessly tortured?" The masters face split into a merciless grin as he finished.

"Fine I'll come with you just let her go!" The doctor pronounced each word slowly as if one wrong one could set the whole planet rocking.

"Hmmm, No." The master chortles and clicks some buttons on his comlink before disappearing.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed into the barren landscape.

There is no reply but the ominous wind as it whistled across the landscape. Tears began to flush his red face ad his hands clenched at his sides. How could he let her get taken and just after they had been at each other's throats? If the master so much as layed one finger on her, he would feel guilty until the day he truly died. He started sprinting off towards the horizon, hoping to find a building where the master would be hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As River shook herself awake, she found herself in a small dirty cell that contained a broken stone bench and a small window. The dry air reeked of blood and the wrong end of a Silurian. River tried to stand but her limbs felt like ten-ton weights were pulling down on them. She managed to lean against a half moth eaten sheet covered in speckles of dirt and dried blood. Her vision swan before her and all she wanted to do was sleep. She took in a couple of deep breathes and steadied herself against the sheet. She had to try to stay alive or else many lives would be lost and she could not give up now.

"Finally awake I see", the masters' ragged voice came from the shadows beyond the rusted cell bars.

River groaned and began to say something only to find that she could barely speak above a rasp. What did he do to her? She cleared her throat and tried again with little success, "You won't win—the doctor is too clever for you…"

She had to pause and take in a couple of deep breathes, before she could continue but the master interrupted her.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, the Doctor will surely come if one of his precious companions is in danger, especially one in your condition. Or does he not know?" He inquired raising an eyebrow.

A scowl and sigh from her is all the response he needed, even in the stark light she could see his mouth turn up into a devilish grin.

"Oh shame on you Mrs. Song, I thought better of a companion of the doctors. They always seemed so loyal, but then again you were different right of the bat. From your fancy toys to the way you took charge…" he snarled out the word toys "And you are the most delicious looking meal I have ever seen…" He licked his lips, drinking her in like a glass of spiced cherry wine.

Only then did River realize how exposed she was. The dress she wore had a slash running from her left breast to her bulging abdomen as well as one along her right arm. The once blue shiny fabric was now marred with mud and dried and drying blood.

"I can handle myself just fine, I don't need any rescue…I'm not afraid of you", she snapped back at him.

She must have looked pathetic because he let out a cackle of laughter that sounded like screeching bats, "You can't hope to defeat me. Ha! I've been to hell and back".

"I've seen worse", she defiantly spat at him.

"Oh you have, have you? You have heard the drums pounding inside your thick skull every waking second of your pathetic existence then. Hm? It's driven you mad to the point that you want to die?!" He shouted at her, and stalked closer to the cell bars.

"I know what it feels like to want to die…I spent my entire life trying to kill the man I loved. Only recently did I realize I could control my role in life." River whispered, her gaze shying away from his crazed expression.

His expression softened only a bit before twisting into a mischievous smirk, "If you love him so much, why haven't you told him your little extra heart beat problem? Hm?" He taunted pushing open the cell door, its hinges creaked in protest.

"What's it matter to you? You are just a maniac with no heart and no happiness. You don't know what it's like to love someone so much it hurts…" she huffed at him and scooted herself onto the remaining bit of the bench, the chains around her wrists clattering of the walls.

"You watch your tongue or I'll carve it out myself", he snapped at her grabbing her gaunt face in one of his mangled hands and pushing a knife to her throat with the other.

"I'll-never let you win. I'll go out fighting if I must…" she gulped against the ragged blade edge.

"Oh your life means nothing to me. What makes you think I would ever care about your dull life? All I care about is getting that blasted Doctor." He snarled and cut her cheek.

She tried to staunch the blood on her shoulder, but her frail attempts only hindered her. She finally gave up and forced herself to think. How is she supposed to get out of here? Her hands grope the wall behind her only to find smoothened concrete, no sharp edges. She would have to stall him long enough to figure something out.

She gulped, "So why do you want the Doctor? I mean he is a smart ass and all and really needs to grow up, but besides that, what else?" she tried to say as passively as possible.

The master raised an eyebrow at her but dropped it, "He has what I need…" he growled.

"Oh and what's that?" She inquired as she silently tried to loosen the hairpin that held her braided hair back.

"He…wait why am I telling you all this?" he snarled in confusion.

"Oh I don't know," she said with sly grin as her hands gripped the pin and pulled it free, "maybe because that's what the villain always does, although you are a bit of a bore compared to others I've met."

"Why you little…" he growled.

"River, where are you?!" He called from a couple rooms over.

"You know what I think? I think you want the Doctors brain, I mean you obviously need one since you haven't been paying close attention." She said as she clicks the pin into the lock and the chains clatter onto the stone bench.

"What?! But how?" he gapped as she slowly got up.

"Never allow a girl her hairpin—or her mini electro gun," she said grabbing her gun from her waist pocket and shooting him full of blue light.

"Ngh, no!" he said as he staggered and fell to the floor.

She slumped back down and took in a couple of breaths. The shot caused a loud zap and she soon heard the scuffle of feet outside the small cell. She felt his strong arms reach her before his voice whispered something in her ringing ears. The whole world was spinning around her and she could barely think straight.

"River! River stay with me, you'll be okay…River!" The last thing she saw was his tear stained face, before soft darkness enveloped her.

The Doctor growled in frustration. He cannot be too late, no! He will not let her die…not now. He knew she would not die here. He struggled to grip her wrist where the vortex manipulator lay wrapped around. He punched in the coordinates and zapped both of them into the Tardis. He quickly carried her up the stairs and into the med bay. She was bleeding from her abdomen, shoulder and cheek.

He rushed about grabbing gauze and bacterial gel, all the time tears threatening to blind his vision. He had to work quickly or he would lose her. He quickly patched up the cut on her arm and on her cheek, applying the gel to the spots before putting gauze skin around it. Her abdomen though refused to stop bleeding, he quickly ran a scan on her and almost stopped breathing. Both of his hearts stopped for a split second as the news crashed down on him.


End file.
